Should've Said No
by ilikeglitterandwriting
Summary: "You should've said no, baby and you might still have me." Reid&Seaver implied. Based on Taylor Swift's 'Should've Said No' for Country Prompt Challenge.


**Disclaimer; I own nothing, except the plot. All.. yeah, you know.**

**Written for the Country Song Challenge - Taylor Swift Challenge - Prompt - Should've Said No.**

**Reid/Seaver implied.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>;-;<strong>_

_**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,**_

_**The smiles, the flowers everything; is gone.**_

_**Yesterday I found out about you,**_

_**Even now just looking at you feels wrong.**_

_**You say that you'd take it all back.**_

_**Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness**_

_**And you said yes.**_

_**;-;**_

As she entered the bull pen of the BAU head offices with a tray full of coffees, she smiled. He, on the other hand, was bitter and groggy. _'Ha!' _the young genius thought to himself, _'she's faking, obviously.' _She seemed too calm for his liking, then again, they hadn't spoken in two months, since before Christmas and it was now a lovely February day, well, lovely to everyone but Spencer Reid.

"Coffee's here!" the blonde called out, moving away from her co-workers who swarmed at the chance of a free coffee. She cast her eyes over to Reid, biting her lip as her stomach turned. She had been a full out bitch to him, and that hadn't worked out at all. It ended in crying, tears, screaming and well… a visit to an old friend. She didn't even bother getting him a coffee.

"Thanks, Seaver!" the reply came from the entire group, minus the lanky man. Morgan watched the blonde go up to Rossi's office and quickly turned his attention to Reid.

Raising an eyebrow, and only receiving a shrug from Reid, he sighed. "C'mon man. Something went on between you and Seaver. Now tell."

"It was nothing, Morgan." He excused himself from the room and went into the bathroom.

_**;-;**_

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
><strong>_

_**You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
><strong>_

_**You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
><strong>_

_**Would get back to me...  
><strong>_

_**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
><strong>_

_**I shouldn't be asking myself why  
><strong>_

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
><strong>_

_**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**_

_**;-;**_

He started at the bathroom mirror, running his fingers through his long, untamed hair. He hadn't shaved in god knows how long, and his eyes were reddening from the tears that were starting to fall. Was there something wrong with him? Was he too nerdy? Did they not like the same things? He didn't know, he wasn't sure. He sighed, dried his eyes and made sure it didn't look noticable.

_**;-;**_

_** You can see that I've been crying**_  
><em><em>

_**Baby you know all the right things to say**_  
><em><em>

_**But do you honestly expect me to believe**_  
><em><em>

_**We could ever be the same?**_  
><em><em>

_**You say that the past is the past, you need one chance**_  
><em><em>

_**It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**_

_**;-;**_

The girl waved over at Reid once she had returned from Rossi's office, asking him to come over. Her heart broke when he declined and sat down in his seat. Seaver excused herself from the people which stood around her. She was a heartless bitch to him, all because of clashes.

"Reid, come with me." she didn't wait for answer, instead dragged the boy genius out and into the hallway, away from the prying eyes of their co-workers.

_"How rude." _Reid thought, she had just dragged him away from reading up on the latest case with her stupid, gorgeous eyes and her Strawberry secented blonde hair and the smell of her perfume which made him weak at the knees. "What do you want, Seaver?"

Seaver sighed, Reid wouldn't listen, she knew it. But, it was worth a try. "I'm sorry, okay! I have no idea what came over me. I know I should've told you this sooner but I'm sorry, Reid. I'm sorry that I fucked up our relationship and any chance we had of taking it futher." her eyes looked up at him, they seemed to be glassy and red which showed signs that she was honestly heartbroken over this.

"Sorry won't fucking do it. I gave my all to you, Ashley. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING. I gave you everything you wanted, and how did you repay me? You fucking ripped my heart open and stomped on it like the BITCH you are." it was rare that Spencer Reid would raise his voice, let alone curse at someone he loved, but it was different. His whole outlook on life was different now, too. "I want nothing to do with you. I will only speak to you if I have to on a case because your stupid hair and stupid gorgeous eyes are making me-" he was cut off by Seaver kissing him, softly at first but then turning it into a much rougher kiss.

Seaver had no idea what came over her, was it the way his hair was messy or the way his eyes showed so much truth? She wasn't sure, but she kept kissing him, urging him to kiss back. And when he didn't, she pulled away. "Sorry.." she muttered.

"You should be." He returned to the ball pen, glaring at his coworkers who had obviously been trying to pry at them.

_**;-;**_

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home**_  
><em><em>

_**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**_  
><em><em>

_**You should've know that word, bout what you did with her**_  
><em><em>

_**Would get back to me...**_  
><em><em>

_**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind**_  
><em><em>

_**I shouldn't be asking myself why**_  
><em><em>

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...**_  
><em><em>

**_;-;_**

As Seaver entered the room, Reid went back to the case, trying his hardest not to cry and breakdown.

**_;-;_**

**_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_**

**_;-;_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all! :3 yay finally finished this.<strong>

**I am obviously addicted to Taylor Swift, if you couldn't guess.**

**Anyway. R&R? :) - V.  
><strong>


End file.
